Desire In The Most Deep
by PANTONE 14-1513
Summary: Comunicar los sentimientos nunca esta de más y nunca es muy tarde para hacerlo. Sakura necesita saberlo y él decirselo. AU Song-fic


Regalo para IxSpaceCadetxl

:

:

**DESIRE IN MOST DEEP**

_Such a pretty face_

_You see her walking around_

_In the middle of the night_

_In her wedding gown_

_Says that she can do it but is she trying?_

Sasuke jamás hubiera admitido que la quería sino fuera porque ella dejo de decírselo y aquellas ahora lejanas palabras de cariño solo podían ser pronunciadas si él las decía.

Se arrepentiría cada uno de sus días de las decisiones que tomo en el pasado y que lo tenían justo ahora reflexionando en esa cafetería completamente solo.

_Beautiful girl__  
__Hasn't grown up yet__  
__And she's wasting all her feelings on__  
__A boy she's never met__  
__Says that she is happy but is she lying?_

La última vez que había visto aquellos ojos de hechizante color verde había sido hacia casi dos meses y el recuerdo vivido de cada cosa que ella le dijo seguía rondando su mente, atormentándolo por su crudeza.

¿Cómo se suponía que digiriera la noticia de que le habían pedido ser la novia de alguien y no precisamente de él?

Cuando esas palabras salieron de sus labios con tanta incredulidad por lo súbito de la petición se sintió tan descolocado y confundido que solo pudo atinar a decir un simple "felicidades". Sakura esperaba madurez de su parte, esperaba que se comportara a la altura de la situación y que tal y como la pelirrosa siempre pensó de él en secreto, siguiera desinteresado en ella y en involucrarse en su vida y lo dejara pasar.

_Running and she's running again__  
__She's trying to understand but she can't__  
__Running and she's running again__  
__She's crying by herself cause she can_

Fueron novios durante la universidad, se habían conocido por una amiga en común y aunque al principio comenzaron con una simple amistad decidieron intentar ser novios, pero como era obvio, no funciono.

La razón era tan sencilla como que a él siempre le costo bajar la guardia ante ella y ponerle un poco de corazón a su relación y que Sakura siempre se sintió insegura a su lado.

No es que fuera malo con ella, pero de alguna manera siempre se sentía llena de preguntas y asaltada por las dudas cuando pasaban algo de tiempo juntos o conversaban. Para la pelirrosa eran tremendas sus ganas de llorar cuando Sasuke huía de sus abrazos o no la dejaba tomar su mano, pequeños actos que la cohibían y que en su soledad la ponían mucho a pensar.

Do you know her?  
The girl that looks to you  
And would you love her  
The way that she loved you?

Para él fue complicado dejarse querer por aquella tierna muchacha de cabello y ojos salvajes, siempre se contuvo a rozar sus mejillas con sus dedos, a acariciar sus hombros si acaso ella los llevaba desnudos, sus besos fueron muy pocos y las palabras de afecto nunca fueron parte de la relación. Incluso al hacer el amor a pesar de la devoción que sentía dentro de él por su novia no lo demostró y al terminar Sakura siempre lucia triste aún si le estaba sonriendo.

_Such a pretty face__  
__You see her walking around__  
__It's the middle of the night__  
__And nobody makes a sound__  
__Says that she can do it but is she lying?_

Nunca fue una chica celosa o controladora. Tampoco abuso nunca de su titulo y trato de hacerlo cambiar en algo pues ella siempre decía quererlo tal y como era, con todos sus defectos e incluso a pesar de su frialdad. Pero él si que lo fue, quizá inconscientemente tenia miedo de perderla si acaso ella se le escapaba, solía esperarla para llevarla a su departamento y acompañarla si acaso tenia una diligencia que hacer, pero siempre con la intención de tener a Sakura cerca y asi no pudiera conocer a nadie nuevo.

_Running and she's running again__  
__She's trying to understand but she can't__  
__Running and she's running again__  
__She's crying by herself cause she can._

Durante dos años las cosas no parecieron avanzar entre los dos a simple vista, pero dentro de Sasuke él ya podía aceptar que la amaba. Amaba cada uno de sus gestos, cada sonrisa que pudo regalarle y todas las veces que la escucho decir su nombre. Adoraba verla con sus inocentes vestidos de colores y accesorios en su largo cabello. Le encantaba saber lo inteligente que era y como cada estudiante del colegio envidiaba su mente tan brillante. La deseaba todos los días y esperaba con ansias la próxima vez que fueran a hacer el amor. Y por supuesto, atesoro cada uno de los besos que ella le dio.

_Do you know her?__  
__The girl that looks to you__  
__And would you love her?__  
__The way that she loved you_

Pero cuando sintió que finalmente podía decírselo y abrirse a ella la pelirrosa por primera vez fue sincera con él y termino la relación. Entre muchas lagrimas y pedidos para que le diera al menos una razón para no dejarlo y seguir juntos.

Sasuke no pudo darle ni una.

Y ahora cinco años después ahí estaba. Sentado en la mesa del fondo de un café olvidado en Konoha esperando su muerte.

_And would you be there?__  
__To help her push on through__  
__And would you know her?__  
__If she didn't know you_

Al parecer ni siquiera con la cantidad de tiempo que paso pudo olvidarse de ella y la especial relación que habían tenido. Pero claro que intento superarla, solo que cuando creyó que lo había hecho, después de cuatro años sin verse, ella apareció y luego de conversar mucho decidieron darse una nueva oportunidad.

Para su mala suerte, solo como amigos.

_Are we enough__  
__Do we measure up?__  
__Are we enough__  
__Do we measure up?_

Ella definitivamente había cambiado mucho, ya no era mas su pequeña e insegura Sakura, sino que se había convertido en una mujer muy independiente y aún más cálida y abierta que antes. Había embellecido mucho también, su cabello ahora corto enmarcaba su perfecto y fino rostro y su vestimenta había madurado con ella, aunque aún tenía su tan característico aire alegre y colorido. Pero aun hablaba con la misma fluidez que antes y conservaba su juvenil risa.

Aquel cambio no había servido mas que para mortificarlo más al no saberlo suyo.

Las consecuencias estaban frente a él. Debió imaginar que algo asi pasaría, pues seguro que no todos los hombres eran tan imbéciles como él como para no notar lo maravillosa y perfecta que Sakura Haruno era y lo hermosa que seria la vida de tenerla a su lado.

—Su nombre es Naruto, trabaja conmigo en el laboratorio, en la división de toxicología — le explico ella la primera vez que hablaron de su pretendiente con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. — Es una excelente persona y aunque es demasiado alegre e hiperactivo y a veces puede ser imprudente, siento que me quiere y creo que yo también podría quererlo.

_Such a pretty face__  
__You see her walking around__  
__Oh she's such a pretty face_

Su intención no había sido compararlo o hacerlo sentir mal, Sakura nunca fue de esa manera. Además, seguro que la pelirrosa jamás le hubiera visto sentido a ponerlo celoso cuando Sasuke jamás mostraba el mínimo interés en ella o siquiera cualquier otra emoción.

Sin embargo, dentro de él, como siempre, sintió envidia de aquel tipo. Hacerla sonreír de esa manera, sonrojarla o ponerla sentimental habían sido cosas que solo él había podido lograr en su época como novios. Pero se sentía mas que nada herido por el hecho de que ella estaba feliz de sentirse amada finalmente por alguien.

_Do you know her?__  
__The girl that looks to you__  
__And would you love her__  
__The way that she loved you?_

Si, definitivamente jamás podría él hacerla sentir de esa manera, aún si lo intentará era terrible demostrando como afecto y decir lo que pensaba y sentía estaba fuera de discusión.

Apretó su taza de café entre sus manos y frunció la boca agobiado.

¿Y si lo intentaba? ¿Y si se atrevía a detenerla y pedirle que no lo hiciera y en cambio se quedara con él? ¿Podía permitirse ser tan egoísta?

Nunca negaría que era un maldito egocéntrico y posesivo cuando de ella se trataba, pero era porque no podía evitar quererla asi. Para Sasuke era algo natural querer absorberla completamente para que nadie mas pudiera nunca tener una fracción de ella.

Amarla era lo mas maravilloso del mundo aun si era en silencio como ahora. Había madurado, había crecido y había aprendido ya su lección. La necesitaba con locura y no serviría seguir negándolo más.

And would you be there?  
To help her push on through  
And would you know her?  
If she didn't know you

Tomo su abrigo del respaldo de su silla y dejo unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa saliendo a toda prisa del establecimiento.

Quizá no iba a ser tan obvio al comunicarle su amor, pero por supuesto que de ahora en adelante lo haría. Aquel llamado de su corazón gritándole que le mostrara su afecto no sería ignorado nunca más.

Ahora era una promesa que se hacia a él mismo, nunca más volver a callar.

.

.

.

Aló, aló, aló.

Espero te gustara Ix, has sido maravillosa conmigo c:

Si les gusto a ustedes también déjenmelo saber con un review.

La cancion utilizada es Pretty Face de PUBLIC.

Nos leemos luego! Bye!


End file.
